Sammi
Biography Childhood Fell off of a chicken truck when she was 10, scraped up her elbows and knees, rolled into a thorn bush He brightens. "Yes, she was. I have the most fantastic album of Sammi's halloween outfits. And Christmas outfits, too." He laughs. "Mom loved to dress her as an adorable little Christmas elf." "I loved gymnastics as a kid, and I definitely was a school spirit kind of kid, so I started out in cheer in middle school." High School Education & Training Magic Her Foci Object(s): Description Tattoos: None yet Piercings: None yet Physical: She has small scars peppering both hands from her joltering during her teen years Clothing Teen years: Corset and bandolier of Corset Picture, and instead of the lacey white, it’s the brown practical shirt of Sammi Punk Clothes Picture. Brown pants with red-brown leather and brass fixtures. With hair dryer in holster. Teen years: (brandishing a brass telescope, without the stand). It needs a holster. A nice leather with brass studs. Maybe a sheath along the back of the waist! It'd look great with my brown vest. And that tool belt. Other Information Interests Music: * Activities: *Swimming *Gymnastics *Tap dancing *Taking things apart she shouldn't *Horseback riding Misc. Named her horse Wild Lightning Mistress of the Universe - Missy for short She loves purses and shoes Intends to be a vet - she'll be a super advocate for chip tagging pets, and she totally wants to jolt up vet med "He'd totally punch an elephant for me. If he had to. I'm not saying I'd ask him to go out and punch random elephants for me. But he had to punch an elephant, it'd be taken care of. Done." She bursts out laughing. "Why an elephant?" "I don't know. They kind of freak me out. They're really big and lumbering. And they're gray. That's weird. There's something special about elephant gray. Big creepy full of skin elephant gray. Anything bigger than my car is weird." "I don't know. I guess so. I mean, he can't leave. If he tried to leave, I'd have to stop him. Except he's a monk, and I'm a jolt, so there's no way I could stop him in any normal way. So I'd have to build a robot. But not an army of robots because that is so 21st century. It'd have to be a big robot. A really big robot. Like four elephants on top of each other, but not elephanty. Though an elephant robot would be acceptable," she says, perking. "And then my robot could protect me, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't still need Zesh around. Just not for elephants. But I wouldn't send the elephant robot after Zesh because he could totally punch it, even if it does shoot flames from its tusks and spew glitter from its trunk. Electrified glitter." Family and Friends Family *Eileen and Philip Pendle *Sebastian Courin *Nicholas and Andrea Courin (adopted) **Shay *Eliza Caskin (birth) *Carver and Ella Courin **Orien Courin Friends *Brent *Tilly *Clari *Alexavior Category:Character